


Wings :: Phan

by howellight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #isuckattags, AU, Angst, M/M, Mystical, Mystical!Phil, Phan - Freeform, Recluse!Dan, Slight fluff, cliche ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellight/pseuds/howellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming soon // wings</p><p> </p><p>Dan howell is a recluse.<br/>He enjoys being alone and wandering around the woods.<br/>He doesn't make friends and he definitely doesn't fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>One day, he discovered a beautiful being in those woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coming soon

Coming soon// wings

Dan howell is a recluse.  
He enjoys being alone and wandering around the woods.  
He doesn't make friends and he definitely doesn't fall in love.

One day, he discovered a beautiful being in those woods.


	2. one

Dan decided to try something different and wander around the streets instead of the woods.

He figured out that it was a big mistake, when he spots a boy named Pj /that he disliked/, running towards him.

Oh fuck no. He quickly turned around and took off running towards the woods where he felt most comfortable.

-

"What..? Where am i?"

those weren't the woods that he was familiar with.

Well fuck, I got lost

"Fuck."

He looked behind him to see if he recognised anything.

Unfortunately he didn't.

Dan swore under his breath, and decided that he would just explore the woods.

He walked deeper into the woods and he stumbled across a stunning lake. 

"Wow." He walked closer to the lake.

Dan noticed a black haired boy sitting close to the water: he was plucking petals from the rose he was holding and dropping them into the lake.

The scenery was beautiful.  
the crystal clear water with rose petals floating on top of it.

If only I had my camera

He walked closer to the boy, not knowing why he felt like he was being drawn towards the boy.

It was like he was meant to talk to him.

Dan shyly tapped on the boy's shoulder.

He jumped, dropping the rose in the process. 

"Ah!" The boy fell into the lake.

Dan gasped. "Fuck, I'm so-" he stopped when the boy looked up at him. Dan felt like he was being hypnotized, like the boy was casting a spell on him.

"W-Who are you?" The black haired boy questioned him.

"I-I.. Dan. My- my names Dan." He stuttered out, still gazing into the boy's hypnotizing eyes.

The boy nods slowly.

"Whats your name?" Dan stepped closer to the boy. 

The boy shook his head. "That isn't important. I'm a failure, that's all you need to know."


	3. three

The boy shook his head. "That isn't important. I'm a failure, that's all you need to know."

-

Those words just kept repeating over and over in Dan's head.

'How could that boy think that lowly about himself?' Dan wondered, sighing quietly.

'He's so beautiful and- nonono, I'm not gay.' He slapped his forehead with his palm.

'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay.. I'm gay for that boy- NO NO-'

"He is attractive.. what..." He groaned.

'I'll go see him again tomorrow.' Dan smiled to himself.

\----

As he was walking towards the woods the next day, he heard footsteps. He looked behind him just to see PJ Liguori running towards him.

"Ugh." Dan gritted his teeth. "Fucking hell." He walked faster.

"Dan!!" Pj called his name, running faster.

"Leave me alone." He flipped him off, not even feeling guilty when he saw Pj's face fall a bit.

Dan heard Pj mumble something and he walked off.

'Thank fuck'

He rushed into the woods and over to the lake.

He spotted the boy standing near it.

"Hey!" Dan called out.

The boy turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" The raven haired boy tilted his head.

Dan frowned. Did he not want him here?

"I wanted to see you. You seemed lonely and in need of a friend."

"Oh. You wouldn't like me if you got to know me. Like I said.. I'm just a nobody, a failure." The boy sighed.

Dan stepped closer. "Hey, don't doubt yourself.." He didn't know why he cared so much about this boy. He barely knew him. He just felt special to him, like there was this special bond between them already.

All he knew was that he wanted to help this boy, help him love himself. Even if Dan didn't love himself.

"Let me be your friend.." Dan said softly.

The boy sighed. "Do what you want..." He nodded. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!! ♡ I'll post more soon!


End file.
